1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene devices and/or methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to graphene devices employing graphene Schottky diodes and/or methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low-dimensional nanomaterials composed of carbon atoms include fullerene, carbon nanotubes, graphene, graphite, and the like. If the carbon atoms form a hexagonal arrangement and are ball-shaped, the carbon atoms may be classified a fullerene when a zero-dimensional structure, carbon nanotube when dried one-dimensionally, graphene when composed of one atomic layer two-dimensionally, and graphite when stacked three-dimensionally. Graphene has relatively stable and superior electrical/mechanical/chemical characteristics as well as excellent conductivity.